el príncipe de los monstruos
by DARKARcher0
Summary: Sólo lean


era un noche algo tormentoso en la bahía de Chesapeake, pero a las personas que vivían cerca de esta zona no les impotaba mucho ya que varios de estos se encontraban en los bares divirtiendose; excepto una persona, específicamente un hombre de 22 años, el cual tenía características americanas con europeas, tiene una estatura de 1.78m, cabello un poco largo y desordenado color gris oscuro, ojos amarillos; el iba con unos pantalones negros, una chamarra del mismo color y una franela roja; este hombre observaba el océano con paciencia como si estuviera esperando algo, mientras la lluvia caía.

—**_enserio te vas a quedar observando el océano_**—dice una voz ronca y aterradora—**_sabes que ella no volvera con eso_**—habla con humor la voz que al parecer el hombre solo puede oír.

—callate—con molestia dice el hombre.

—**_o vamos Red no te pongas así_**—es otra vez ignorado por el hombre que se va del lugar donde estaba antes para luego caminar a algún lugar—**_oye ya se que te puede ani-_**—.

—no—susurro.

—**_ni siquiera e hablado_**—.

—pero se que ibas a decir y te conozco lo suficiente bien para saber que es lo que quieres—dijo elevando un poco su voz.

—**_aguafiestas_**—.

—si como sea—pero se da cuenta que era seguido por 4 personas—mierda—susurra.

—**_al parecer la diversión llego a nosotros_**—exclama con humor.

—¡Oye idiota!—grito uno de los 4 sujetos detras de él. Red iba a empezar a correr pero se da cuenta que dos mas aparecieron adelante de él—enserio crees que te voy dejar correr amigo—.

Red da un suspiro y se voltea para ver al hombre que le grito—¿Que quieres?—.

—**_o vamos sabes que los podemos aplastar rapido_**—dijo la voz con molestia.

—o ya sabes te quiero robar eso es algo obvio no crees—dice con humor el al parecer lider haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

—y si te digo que no tengo nada de dinero—Red habla.

el hombre se acerca a Red y lo mira de arriba a abajo y se da cuenta de un colgante de plata—entonces me podria quedar con esto—dijo intentando agarrar el collar pero es detenido por el peli grisáceo, el cual le brillaba los ojos a un tono mas brillante.

**_—no_ debiste hacer eso humano**—hablo una voz combinada entre la voz oscura y Red, esto aterro al hombre que intento alejarse de él pero le era imposible hasta que fue lanza a un lado tirado al muro, los otros al ver esto se asustaron—**quien ****sigue**—parecia que iban a salir corriendo.

—m-¡Matenlo!—dijo el hombre que fue rirado a la pared para luego caer desmallado.

—**les recomiendo que no le hagan caso a su jefe**—dijo haciendo que las personas se asustaran por la voz oscura—**amenos que quieran ****morir**—después de ese comentario los sujetos huyeron despavoridos.

—**_en verdad eres marica_** **_Red_**—dijo la voz para ser ignorado por el hombre que se estaba intentando calmar cerrando los ojos y haciendo respiraciones suaves.

—porque simplemente no quiero tener problemas—dijo el hombre ya calmado ya que se notaba que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

—**_exacto por dios eres el hijo d_****_el rey_**—.

—tal vez pero simplemente no quiero atraer la atención del gobierno, ni de la Liga—dijo con seriedad dirigiendose al hombre que estaba tirado en la pared, viendo si todavia estaba vivo.

—**_o por favor el gobierno pan comido, simplemente les pedimos a los de Monarca que digan que fue un hombre lobo o algo, y el grupo de disfrazados vamos podemos con ellos_****_, nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores o no_**—dice con humor—**_o no re_****_cuerdas al monstruo ese de _****_China_**—.

—igual no hay que arriesgarnos es peligroso si el mundo sabe que existo—dijo ya terminando de examinar al hombre, el cual solo estaba inconciente, lo cual alivio al hombre de ojos amarillos, saco su teléfono y llamó a emregencia para que vinieran a buscar al hombre para luego salir caminando de allí.

—**_entonces a donde vamos_**—.

—algún lugar lejos de aquí—.

—**_para eso no seria mejor nadar al océano digo_**—.

—o claro donde hay submarinos, que provablemente estaran monitoriando nuestros movimientos en el momento que entremos al agua—.

—**_a menos que un atlante salga de su reino para buscar a cierta persona_**—dijo con un tono al parecer "pícaro".

—ojala—dice red con humor para luego salir de la bahía para dirigirse a quien sabe donde...

—0—

**hola y si lo siento mucho estuve mucho tiempo inactivo pero e regresado vivito y coliando y con una nueva historia el cual espero que las disfruten.**

**y también pienso hacer un reinicio de algunas de mis historias... bueno nos vemos hasta otra.**


End file.
